


Tease It

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Language, NSFW, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Skirts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wear a plaid skirt to work to torture Ryan and it works. It works very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease It

You have finally gone a full week without needing your knee brace. It’s not particularly uncomfortable, but it limits what you want to wear. 

Ryan has already headed to work by the time you wake up. As soon as you realize there is no pain in your knee, you excitedly rifle through your closet for something that isn’t jeans or sweatpants. You decide to celebrate the occasion, you want to wear a skirt. You know you can wear a skirt anyways, but you hated wearing one with a knee brace.

While you go through your clothes, you stop on one skirt in particular. You actually haven’t worn it in a very long time. If you wear it though, you know you’re sure to catch your boyfriend’s attention. After all, he was the one who mentioned his affinity for plaid skirts. Though, wearing this was surely a way to get him worked up. This makes you grin and you make up your mind fairly quickly.

You feel extra confident as you walk into work.

Your first stop is the Achievement Hunter office to see Ryan, but when you walk by the door is closed and the “On Air” sign is lit so you decide to stop by later. They tend to get ticked off when people burst in while they’re filming.

You head to your desk and get to work.

The first hour or so of work goes by fast. You’re so buried in your work, you hardly realize two hours has gone by. You have a meeting with Burnie that morning and you’re trying to make sure you are prepared. You glance away from your computer screen for a moment to take a look at your note pad. It’s then that you  notice Ryan coming over to your desk.

“Hey you,” he says with a smile.

You smile back and push your chair away so you can stand and give him a hug. His eyes grow wide when you do and his steps falter.

“What's wrong?” you ask with a chuckle.

He stares at you for a moment, his eyes traveling down your body to settle on your skirt. You see him take a deep breath and his tongue quickly wets his lips. “Why are you wearing that?” he asks.

This is definitely the reaction you were hoping for. You look down and smirk. Carefully you smooth down your skirt. “What’s wrong with it?” you ask. “I thought you liked plaid skirts.”

“I do,” he answers almost instantly. “That’s the problem.”

You lean against the desk and cross your legs at your ankles. “I don’t see that being a problem,” you respond.

He narrows his eyes at you and takes a few steps closer. “You’re playing with fire,” he says warningly.

You raise your eyebrow at him. “Am I?” you ask.

Ryan moves even closer to you and you stand up straight as he comes to a stop just inches away. “If you don’t want me to drag you back into that supply closet…” he says, reaching out to gently touch your arm. “I suggest you change your skirt.”

You scoff and push him away playfully. “I’m not changing just because you can’t keep it in your pants,” you say.

He grabs your hands and pulls you forward so you’re pressed against him. “You can’t wear an outfit like this and not expect to drive me crazy,” he purrs in your ear, his hands sliding down your hips to stroke the fabric of your skirt.

You pull away and shake your head. “We’re at work,” you remind him. “We have to be professional.”

Ryan lets out a small growl. “Tease,” he says.

You smirk. Burnie suddenly appears by your desk. “Let’s go,” he says, pointing to his watch. “We’re going to be late.”

“Right, coming,” you tell him, gathering the things you need for the meeting. Burnie has already turned away and is heading to the conference room. You lean in to give Ryan a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Ryan turns his head so your lips catch his instead of his cheek. You can feel him trying to restrain himself from taking anything further. It thrills you and you teasingly swipe your tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away. You know he’s watching you walk and you can’t help but add an extra swing in your hips.

The entire meeting you barely pay attention. Instead you are plotting how to get Ryan riled up. He knows he can’t do anything at work, and if you get him worked up enough you’re sure to have an interesting evening at home. Once your meeting gets out, you make your way to the Achievement Hunter office. It actually works out perfectly because you have to talk to Geoff about a few things anyways.

You walk into the office and it’s clear that they are getting ready to record again. Ryan is busy laughing and chatting with Jack, but you can tell he’s noticed you because you see him looking at you out of the corner of his eye. When you reach Ryan’s chair, he leans back to smile up at you. You smile back, but turn your attention to Geoff.

“Hey Geoff, I have a question,” you say, showing him your meeting notes.

“Ask away, what do you need?” Geoff responds.

“Well,” you lean forward to show him the notes from the meeting, which is basically just trying to figure out his schedule so he can record some lines for the Red vs. Blue DVD. You make sure when you lean forward that your backside is sticking out towards Ryan. You can feel his eyes on you. The other guys are too busy talking and laughing to each other to really pay attention to you.

When Geoff looks down at your notes, you shoot a look over your shoulder to Ryan.

His eyes are glued to your skirt and his finger is pressed to his lips as if he’s trying to stop himself from saying something. You raise your eyebrow at him and he narrows his at you. You turn your attention back to Geoff and answer the question he just posed.

He takes your pen to write down the dates and times that would work for him. You gently rub the back of your right leg with your left foot, showing off the heels you had also decided to wear today. You hear Ryan suck in a breath.

“Ryan, stop staring at your girlfriend’s ass!” Michael suddenly yells.

The guys laugh and you turn in time to see Ryan swirling away from you in his chair, his cheeks pink. “I can’t help it!” he says.

Michael calls your name and you look over. “Stop bending over so your boyfriend can check you out,” he says.

“Stop being a whiney bitch,” you say back. “I can bend over whenever and however I want.”

The guys howl with laughter and you thank Geoff for his help. He nods and rolls his eyes at his employees. “Alright mother fuckers let’s record.”

Without so much as kissing Ryan goodbye, you practically strut from the room. Once you’ve gone through the door, you turn to close it behind you. Ryan is glaring daggers at you and you blow him a kiss and throw him a wink, before shutting the door.

You’re working at your desk when he finds you later. You sense he’s there before you see him and know that he can’t make a move because there are people around. You feel his hand on the back of your chair and his breath suddenly tickles your ear. “Let’s go somewhere,” he whispers.

“Oh, you want to get some lunch?” you ask sweetly, smiling up at him. “I brought my own, but I’m up for going out to lunch.”

He’s eyeing you hungrily. “I don’t mean lunch,” he says flatly. The irony of his words is astonishing, considering how starved he looks at the moment.

“You know we can’t do anything here at work,” you remind him.

He gives a groan of frustration. “That wasn’t a problem before,” he points out.

“Yeah, before we got recorded having sex in the office,” you remind him. “Sorry, but not living through that again. Also I think everyone still hates us for all the other times.”

“You’re so mean,” he says. “You wore that skirt because you knew it would torture me.”

“Yup,” you agree. “Guess you’ll just have to wait until we get home tonight.”

“We can go home now for a quickie,” he suggests.

“We won’t have time to do that and grab lunch,” you tell him. “And this is really the only time I’ll have to each my lunch.”

You can feel him practically vibrating with pent up energy. He swears and pulls away from you. You turn and watch him stalk off without responding. Ashley comes over to your desk as he leaves and raises her eyebrow at you. “What’s up with him?” she asks, gesturing towards Ryan.

“Oh he’s just a little frustrated,” you say, smirking.

You reach under your desk to grab the bag with your food but frown when you can’t find it. You realize you must have left it in the car and give a noise of annoyance.

“You okay?” Ashley asks.

“Yeah, I just left my lunch in the car,” you say, getting up from your desk and grabbing your car keys. “I’ll be right back.”

On your way out to the parking lot, you don’t see Ryan anywhere. You briefly wonder if he’s snuck off somewhere to take care of his “frustration”. If that’s the case, the thought makes your cheeks flush and part of you wishes you hadn’t turned him down. The other part of you wishes you would catch him and join in.

You get to the parking lot and sigh when you remember how far away you had to park. You move carefully between the many cars. When you finally get to your car, you're warm and wishing to be back in the cool office. You get to your car and unlock the door. You don’t see your lunch bag, but you do have a lot of stuff in the back seat and wouldn’t be surprised if it got buried. But before you can open the door to the backseat, you’re shoved against the car.

Ryan’s hands immediately grip your thighs and he runs them up so they disappear under your skirt.

“You’re such a fucking tease sometimes,” he growls to you.

You give a breathless laugh. “You’re so hot when you’re riled up,” you practically purr.

Ryan lets go of your thighs so he can turn you around to face him. His cheeks are slightly pink and his pupils are so dilated you can barely see his irises. “Open the door,” he orders. You step away from the car and open the back seat without taking your eyes off of your boyfriend. “Get in.”

At this you raise your eyebrow, but don’t move. Ryan steps closer to you. “Get in the car,” he demands.

“Why?” you ask defiantly.

“Because you’ve been driving me crazy with that skirt,” he says. “And I can’t stand it anymore.”

A shiver of anticipation runs through you and you do as he says. You’re barely in the back seat when he’s joining you, slamming the door behind him. His hands are all over you seconds later as his mouth seeks yours. His kiss is insistent and sloppy, as his hands run up your bare legs and under your skirt again. He pulls away slightly, panting heavily. “I was hoping you’d model this for me at home so I’d have time to admire it,” he comments.

“Looked like you were admiring it earlier,” you smirk.

“Oh I was,” he agrees, fingers fumbling to grip your underwear. “I’ve been at half mast since I saw you this morning.”

You reach down to undo his button and drag his zipper down. “Is that so?” you ask.

“Stop playing coy,” Ryan says, yanking your underwear down. He leans over you, shoving the hem of your skirt up. “You knew exactly what you were doing when you wore that skirt today.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” you growl.

His mouth crashes against yours and his fingers give you a few strokes to warm you up. But there’s no need because you’re already aching for him to be inside of you. You want to wrap your legs around him but your underwear is still tangled around your ankles so all you can do is arch into his touch. Ryan nudges your legs apart with his knee before taking a hold of himself and pushing into you.

You both gasp.

Ryan begins thrusting quickly. You know he really wants to take him time, but considering where you are you’ll have to be quick. His hands come to a rest on either side of you as he moves. Your underwear finally slips off your legs and you wrap your limbs around his, your heels digging into the back of his knees. He doesn’t seem to care. In fact he groans loudly and picks up the pace.

Your body is trembling and clenching around him as pleasure shoots through you every time he buries himself inside your willing flesh. Your arms are wrapped around him, your hands gripping his t-shirt so tightly you know it’s going to be wrinkled.

You feel his hand slide in-between you two and then his thumb is circling your clit, making you thrash against him.

“Shirt…” he mumbles. You fumble with the top buttons of your blouse for a second before undoing them. When you peel back the fabric, he bends his head to kiss, lip and nibble your neck and the tops of your breasts. 

When you both reach your peak, stars dance before your eyes and you crush your lips against his to keep from calling out. It’s been so long since you’ve done this. This quick session during the day. You kind of miss it. You miss how it was in beginning when you first started dating; stealing kisses and intimate moments during work. The sneaking around and trying not to get caught. It felt just like this. Just as thrilling and overall just really hot.

Obviously you love the state of your relationship now. But this session in the car makes you nostalgic for your past excursions.

Ryan catches his breath before you do and he pulls away. He carefully tucks himself back into his jeans. You don’t move right away however. You’re still waiting for your heart rate to slow down. You wish there was time to just enjoy the pleasant hum going through your body, but you know there isn’t much. Ryan is staring at you.

“Don’t move yet,” he says.

You give a breathless chuckle. “Don’t worry, I don’t think I can,” you admit.

“Good because I just want to keep this mental image,” Ryan says, cocking his head to the side as he studies your limp frame. His fingers graze your leg. “You, breathless, spent, shirt open, legs parted with that skirt pushed up…”

You can’t help the flush that comes over your cheeks and you bat his hand away playfully. “Okay, enough of that, we need to get back,” you tell him. “Hand me my underwear.”

This time when you get out of the car, your friends aren’t waiting to call you out or make fun of you. You breathe a sigh of relief and smooth down your skirt and blouse. You and Ryan both check each other over to make sure you’re put together. You’re a little wrinkled, but nothing too bad. Hand-in-hand, you head back into the building.

“We’ll pick this up later,” Ryan promises, as you approach the AH office.

“Can’t wait,” you grin.

He gives you a quick kiss and a small smack on your bottom before heading into the office. You can’t keep the grin off your face as you make your way back to your desk. When you sit down, Ashley frowns at you. “Where’s your lunch?”

“Huh?”

“I thought you went to go get your lunch.”

Oh yeah. You knew you forgot something.


End file.
